Szívdöglesztő dög
by Lily Potteri
Summary: Kihívásra készült, régebbi nem slash írásom, ahol Sirius kutya alakban szerez meg egy lányt.


Szívdöglesztő dög

- Fogd már be Tapmancs, ha nem vetted volna észre, aludnánk! – vágta hozzá a párnáját James Potter egy álmos nyári délutánon barátjához Sirius Blackhez. Az válaszul csak vonyított egyet. Nem azért vonyított, mert értelmi fogyatékos volt, hanem azért, mert éppen most kutyult meg. Sirius ugyanis animágus volt, vagyis bármikor felvehette egy választott állat alakját, így James egy nagy fekete kutya ugatására ébredhetett ebéd utáni szunyókálásából.  
- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte Lily is, akit szintén felvert álmából a kutya vonyítása.  
- Tapmancs szerelmes. És elhatározta, hogy a csajt kutyaként fogja meghódítani.  
- Most éppen ki a szerencsétlen áldozat? – kérdezte Lily.  
- A szomszéd lányt nézte ki magának. Elizabeth Taylort.  
Sirius, vagyis Tapmancs morgott egy sort Lilyre majd kiszaladt a szobából.  
A bejárati ajtónál viszont megtorpant. Az ajtó zárva volt, és nem érte fel a kilincset.  
Visszaszaladt hát az emeletre Jamesék szobájába.  
- Mi van már megint?  
Tapmancs csak idegesen ugatott és a fejével a lépcső felé mutogatott.  
- Mit szólnál, ha emberi alakban közölnéd a problémát? – kérdezte Lily. Mindig is ő volt a hármas legintelligensebb tagja.  
Egy szempillantással később a kutya helyén már egy fekete hajú srác állt, aki idegesen topogott a padlón.  
- Nem tudok kimenni az ajtón észkombájn!  
- Ja, hát az probléma. Gyere, te kutyaütő! Kiengedlek.  
- Lekötelezel.  
Sirius ismét megkutyult, és boldogan csaholva követte a barátját az ajtóig.  
Az kinyitotta az ajtót, és Tapmancs kiszaladt az utcára.  
James fejcsóválva becsukta mögötte az ajtót.  
Tapmancs egy pillanat alatt a szomszéd háznál volt. Szerencséjére szívének hölgye és hölgyének szíve éppen pancsolt a kerti medencében.  
Egy elegáns szökkenéssel átugrotta a kerti sövényt és belevetette magát a medencébe, nem kis riadalmat okozva ezzel a napágyban szundikáló hölgyeménynek.  
Itt az ideje, hogy kis figyelmet szenteljünk az „áldozatnak". Elizabeth Taylor egy húszas évei elején járó, barna hajú, barna szemű lány volt, aki elkövette azt az óriási hibát, hogy Siriusék szomszédjába költözött.  
Tapmancs kutyaúszásban megközelítette a megrettent lányt, majd kimászott a vízből és megrázta magát, jól lefröcskölve szíve választottját.  
- Te aztán nem semmi egy dög vagy – mondta Bess, az első döbbenet elmúltával. Honnan csöppentél ide?  
Tapmancs a fejével a házuk felé bökött, majd letelepedett a lány napágya mellé és lihegve felé fordította bogárszemeit.  
- Csak nem Black kutyája vagy? – kérdezte a lány alig érezhetően megnyomva a nevet – elég észrevehetően nyomul a srác… nem mintha nem nézne jól ki, igazán sexy a fekete hajával, meg a csibészes mosolyával, de nekem kicsit… nem is tudom… nem tudom, hogy ezt miért mondom el neked, csak tudod nem könnyű embernek lenni. Megérted?  
Tapmancs válaszul nekilátott tisztára nyalni az ágyról lelógó kezét. Bess felnevetett.  
- Jaj, de édes vagy! Te biztos jobban ismered, mint én, hiszen a kutyája vagy… szerinted adjak gazdinak egy esélyt?  
A fekete kutya igenlően vakkantott egyet, és folytatta a lány kezének tisztára nyalogatását.  
- Mintha csak megértenéd, amit mondok! Nagyon furcsa kutya vagy, de valahonnan olyan ismerős is. Na, eredj! Menj vissza a gazdihoz, lehet, hogy én is jövök majd!

Tapmancs vidáman vonyítva visszaügetett a házhoz, beugrott a sövényen és a hátsó udvar rejtekében visszavette emberi alakját.  
Boldogan masírozott fel az emeleti szobájába és ledobta magát az ágyra.  
Az a kevés nő, aki ellen tud állni a híres Sirius Black féle szépségnek, az elolvad az ennivalóan bájos, cukorpofi, fekete kutyától.  
Szó, mi szó, Siriusnak nem volt probléma az önbizalmával, mondhatni kicsit túltengett neki.  
Volt, aki már egoistának is nevezte, de ez persze aljas rágalom volt.  
- Na, megtört a kicsike? – jelent meg az ajtóban James.  
- Még szép. Ki ne volna oda értem? Azt mondta édes vagyok.  
- Mármint Tapmancs édes, nem te.  
- És kikérte a tanácsomat, hogy adjon-e egy esélyt a gazdámnak.  
- Aki te lennél. És te gondolom nagyban támogattad ebben a tervben.  
- Ahogy egy kutya teheti. Tisztára nyalogattam a kezét. Aztán ha beadja a derekát majd tisztára nyalom a…  
- Sirius! – fojtotta belé a szót James.  
- Én a szájára gondoltam, de ha te másra, az a te perverziód, nem az enyém – vigyorgott a srác és kinézett az ágya fölötti ablakon, ami Bess házára nyílt.  
- Jön! – kiáltott fel, mikor meglátta a lányt közeledni – hogy festek?  
- Jól. Na, mindent bele! – veregette hátba a barátját James, mikor megszólalt a csengő.  
Sirius lerohant a lépcsőn, és az ajtó előtt megigazította fekete tincseit, hogy kellőképpen belelógjanak a szemébe, elrendezte zöld ingjének gallérját, és kinyitotta az ajtót.  
- Helló – köszönt a leghengerlőbb hangján.  
- Szia. Bejöhetek?  
- Gyere csak – állt félre az útból Sirius, és a lány belépett a házba.  
- Helyes kutyád van – mondta a lány mosolyogva – hol van? – nézett körül.  
- Öö… valahol mászkál a környéken és nőket molesztál. Honnan ismered?  
- Meglátogatott nem rég. Hasonlít rád.  
- Minden kutya hasonlít a gazdájára – vágta ki magát Sirius – kérsz valamit inni?  
- Csak egy pohár vizet. Áll még a vacsora meghívás?  
- Persze – Sirius mosolyogva átnyújtotta a poharat a lánynak – ma este megfelel?  
- Tökéletes – mondta a lány.  
- Tudom – mondta Sirius halkan és elkapta Bess ajkait egy tüzes és forró csókra.  
A lány nem ellenkezett. Totálisan meg lett kutyizálódva!


End file.
